User talk:TehKarui
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the House of Mourning page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 21:03, 2012 September 16 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 23:50, September 16, 2012 (UTC) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 04:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE You have been given a 1 day block for failing to add your article, which you tagged as "original content" (OC), to the User Submissions page, which holds all original user content. MooseJuice (talk) 18:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can haz friend~! :3 Did you ask me to be your friend? Yeah, if you did. Kurenai999 (talk) 03:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Coffee Shop Corporate Raider So I saw that that was a little spat between the two of you. Honestly, there are far more pressing matters at hand on this wiki at any time than what words should and shouldn't be blacklisted. There's absolutely no need to antagonize another user because you feel that "cunt" shouldn't be blacklisted here. You block was well deserved based on what I've come to know, you weren't "discussing" anything (as you make it out in CSCR's talk page), merely insulting another user (a moderator at that). Also,'' ''IN NO WAY WAS COFFEE SHOP CORPORATE RAIDER ABUSING HIS POWER. You were being antagonistic, and you were dealt with as such. It's no one's fault but your own that you couldn't leave the issue be. Coffee showed far superior strength in banning you and leaving it at that. YOU were the one practically harrassing the man. Your own moment of stupidity put this in the situation you're in now, nothing else. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 17:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :I just checked the chat logs, and honestly, I can say that I would ban you for antagonizing ANYONE like that, not just an admin or mod. Absolutely unacceptable behavior. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 18:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC)